Hadiah Terindah
by Uchiha Aimi
Summary: Saat Sasuke berulangtahun, ia mendapat hadiah dari Sakura yang membuatnya begitu bahagia./"Tidak Sakura. Kau tahu kalau aku tak begitu suka dengan durian."/"Arigatou Sakura. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ku milki"/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Dedicated for: Sasuke's Birthday and BTC III**

**Warning: Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan(maybe), dll.**

**^^ Selamat Membaca ^^**

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Langkahnya bergema diruangan yang besar tersebut. Dengan nafas yang memburu dan juga sambil berlari-lari kecil, ia tengah menuju ke satu ruangan. Yaitu ruangan kerja suaminya.

Banyak para pegawai perusahaan membungkukkan badannya kala melihat sang istri atasannya tersebut. Sang istri tidak menanggapinya. Ia begitu terburu-buru. Karena, ada kabar yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan kepada suaminya tersebut.

Langkahnya mendadak berhenti. Tujuan sudah ada didepan matanya. Dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan terdengarperintah masuk dari dalam, barulah ia masuk ke ruangan suaminya tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

"Bicaralah, Sakura." Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen-dokumen penting dihadapannya tersebut.

"Tapi ini penting, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang mulai emosi.

"Aku bilang bicaralah Sakura."

Oke. Sakura rasa ia naik pitam. Karena dirinya tak begitu menyukai jikalau ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya, tak menatap dirinya. Ia rasa, itu sama saja tak menghargai dirinya. Dengan menarik nafas dalam dan…

'BRAKKK'..

Dengan sekali gebrakan dimeja terdekat, membuat Sasuke melihat Sakura. "LIHAT AKU KALAU AKU BERBICARA, SUAMI KU TERCINTA." Ucapnya penuh emosi.

"Baiklah ISTRI KU TERCINTA." Dengan penekanan di kata 'istri ku tercinta'. Ia langsung menuju Sakura yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. "Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang ketus.

"Huhh." Dengus Sakura. "Begini Sasuke-kun. Tadi, waktu aku ke rumah sakit.."

"Ke rumah sakit? Kau sakit apa?" Nada kekhawatiran terselip diperkataannya. Ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura yang *ehem* agak lebar tersebut.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara, Sasuke-kun~" Ucapnya dengan nada yang manja.

Sasuke menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah."

"Tadi, aku ke rumah sakit. Tapi, saat itu kepala ku sangat sakit dan pandangan ku pun berkunang-kunang. Dan aku pingsan. Waktu.."

"Kau pingsan? Sekarang kau tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk menyiratkan iya sebagai jawabannya. "Waktu aku sudah sadar, dokter langsung memberiku kabar gembira." Senyum kebahagiaan kini tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kabar gembira?" Sasuke memiringkan sedikit kepalanya yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah bingung.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku…."

"Ya?"

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Aku.."

"Ya?"

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Berikan aku waktu menyelesaikan kalimat ku." Rengek Sakura sambil bergelayut manja dilengan suaminya ini. Sasuke langsung mengangguk setuju untuk mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Aku…." Sakura mengambil nafas dalam dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hamil." Bisiknya.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa? Keraskan sedikit volume suara mu Sakura." Sasuke kini memegang kedua pundak Sakura.

"Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali mengulang perkataannya dengan nada suara yang sedikit dibesarkan.

"Hah? Hamil?"

"…" Sakura mengangguk.

"Hamil?" Dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tadi.

"…" Sakura kembali mengangguk mentap.

"Hamil? Kau Serius?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang langsung menggambarkan kebahagian.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Kata dokter, aku sudah tiga minggu mengandung." Seru Sakura dengan senyuman yang tak juga luput dari wajahnya tersebut.

Sasuke langsung memeluk erat istrinya tersebut. Dan Sakura juga merespon pelukan suaminya tersebut.

"Sakura.. Aku sangat senang mendengar kabar ini. Kau tahu? Kita sudah lama menunggu kehadiran buah hati kita." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang terharu. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar menunggu sang buah hati untuk hadir ditengah mereka berdua. Yang tentu saja, kabar kehamilan Sakura membuat suami-istri tersebut sangat bahagia dan terharu.

"Sa-sasuke-kun… Ak-aku sesak na-nafas.." Dengan susah payah mendorong dada bidang suaminya tersebut agar merengganggakan pelukan suaminya tersebut.

Secara spontan Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Dan langsung menatap Sakura dengan tatapan 'maafkan-aku'.

"Tak apa, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke tak menanggapi senyuman istrinya tersebut. Pandangannya langsung tertuju ke perut Sakura. "Dia tak apa kan, Sakura?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun." Senyuman masih bertengger diwajahnya yang putih tersebut.

Helaan nafas lega keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Syukurlah." Sakura hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang suami. "Oh ya. Yang lain sudah tahu?" Tanya Sasuke seketika.

Sakura tahu, kata 'yang lain' itu memaksudkan siapa. Yaitu, semua keluarganya dan juga semua keluarga Sasuke. Sang istri beriris _emerald _tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu nanti kita kerumah kaasan dan tousan." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis kearah istrinya tersebut.

"Ya, terserah kau lah, Sasuke-kun. Eh, kau tak mengerjakan kembali pekerjaan mu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Seketika, Sasuke menepuk jidatnya tersebut dan langsung kembali ke kursinya tersebut untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen-dokumen yang penting.

"Sasuke-kun, aku bantu yah?" Tawar Sakura

"Tidak. Kau duduklah. Kau kan hamil." Ucap Sasuke _overprotective _kepada Sakura. Ia sangatlah _overprotective _karena, dulu. Kurang lebih dua tahun yang lalu, Sakura tengah mengadung muda. Dan saat itu, Sasuke belumlah memberikan perhatian-perhatian yang ekstra kepada Sakura seperti saat ini. Kemudian, kala Sakura berjalan melewati tangga, kakinya salah menapak anak tangga. Dan seketika, ia pun jatuh dan keguguran. Dan, mulai saat itu, Sasuke berjanji. Ia akan memberikan Sakura perhatian yang sangat lebih. Juga, ia tak mau melihat kondisi Sakura menderita.

"Oh ayolah~. Aku kan sekertaris mu." Kata Sakura dengan nada yang manja sambil memainkan anak rambut Sasuke. Posisi Sakura, tak hanya menjadi seorang istri. Ia juga menjadi sekertaris Sasuke.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas pasrah. Istrinya ini memang terkenal sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah. Tapi, kau hati-hati."

"Siap bos." Hormatnya layaknya menghormati tiang bendera.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya kaasan. Hati-hati." Sakura pun meletakkan ponselnya didalam dompetnya tersebut. Ia langsung mengehala nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kaasan dan tousan tidak bisa datang ke rumah mu. Katanya mereka ada urusan. Dan juga, Sasori-nii tak bisa datang karena ia sedang kencan."

"Oh. Sudahlah. Nanti kita beritahu keluarga mu. Kita masuk dulu." Balas Sasuke sambil membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Setelah membelai rambut istrinya tersebut, Sasuke pun turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Mereka berdua kini berada di rumah kedua orang tua Sasuke. Yang tentunya sudah mendapat izin terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu depan. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat untuk dibukakan pintu, kini menampakkan seorang wanita awet muda bermahkotakan _dark blue. _"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan hai. Ayo masuk."

"Ya kaasan." Balas Sakura dengan senyuman hangat. Mereka langsung masuk menuju ke ruang tamu. Setelah duduk disofa berwarna putih yang empuk, ibu Sasuke langsung mengajukan pertanyaan. "Ada apa kalian mampir?"

"Jadi kaasan tak mau aku dan Sakura mampir?"

Mikoto yang langsung dihujam pertanyaan dari Sasuke langsung menjawabnya dengan salah tingkah. "Bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun. Tumben saja kalian mampir. Pakai izin segala."

"Kami punya kabar gembira kaasan." Jawab Sakura sumringah.

"Benarkah? Ada apa memangnya?"

"Nantilah kaasan. Kalau tousan sudah ada." Kini Sasuke yang membalas perkataan ibunya tersebut.

"Ya baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku panggil dulu tousan." Mikoto langsung bergegas menuju ke lantai dua dimana ruang kerja suaminya tersebut berada.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Itachi-nii tak kau panggil?"

"Sakura.. Kita hanya perlu memberitahukan kabar kehamilan mu kepada kaasan dan tousan. Nantilah ia tahu sendiri. Oke?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk tanda ia menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Nampaknya mereka berdua tak menyadari Mikoto dan suaminya telah mendengar berita kehamilan Sakura. Mikoto memasanng wajah yang kaget sedangkan Fugaku hanya memasang wajah yang datar. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat gembira.

Mikoto langsung berlari menuju Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Namun Fugaku masih saja berjalan santai seperti tadi. "Sakura-chan, benarkah kau tengah mengandung?"

Sakura langsung menganggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Ya, kaasan."

"Wahh.. Kaasan sangat senang mendengarnya. Jadi, ini tujuan kalian kesini?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Ya."

"Selamat atas kehamilan Sakura." Mendengar Fugaku berbicara, Mokoto langsug berseru antusias. "Kita akan punya cucu ayah." Yang dibalas dengan gumam ala Uchiha tersebut.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, kalian makan malam disini saja. Bagaimana?" Tawar Mikoto. Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang. Dan seketika Sakura langsung bersuara. "Iya, kaasan. Sakura akan membantu kaasan memasak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu. Kini kandungan Sakura menginjak menuju empat bulan. Masa-masa sulit tengah dilalui oleh sang suami berambut raven tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Sakura tengah mengidam hal yang aneh-aneh menurut Sasuke. Seperti malam ini.

"Sasuke-kun~." Sakura mengguncang tubuh suaminya tersebut. Sudah tiga kali ia memanggil suaminya, namun tak kunjung bangun.

"Nghh… Aku masih ngantuk, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang parau. Baru sejam yang lalu ia menikmati bunga tidurnya, kini sudah dibangunkan oleh sang istri.

"Tapi aku mau minum jus durian~" Sakura langsung menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Besoklah. Oke?" Sasuke kembali menutup dirinya dengan selimut yang sempat Sakura singkirkan.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang, Sasuke-kun~. Kau tak mau kan kalau nanti anak kita air liurnya keluar terus."

Sasuke langsung menghela nafas panjang dan bangun menghadap sang istri. "Baiklah. Kau mau apa tadi?"

"Jus durian, Sasuke-kun~" Ucap Sakura dengan nada manja.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan mencarikan untuk mu." Saat akan bangkit menuju pintu kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, Sakura langsung menahan lengannya. "Apa lagi?"

Sasuke merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya singkat. Benar saja. Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke untuk memberikannya kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis atas perlakuan Sakura barusan. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura sebelum ke kamar mandi dan menuju ke penjual buah. Meskipun kini waktu menunjukan pukul dua belas lewat lima dini hari.

Sakura menemani Sasuke menuju ke pintu depan. Dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berucap "hati-hati dijalan Sasuke-kun."

Sakura langsung mendudukkan dirinya dimeja makan untuk menunggu sang suami membawakan pesanannya. Lama-lama Sakura menunggu bosan. Ia langsung menuju ke depan tv untuk mencari acara tv tengah malam. Apapun untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya menunggu Sasuke. Tak lama setelah menonton acar reality show tengah malam, suara yang tak lagi asing mengusik indera pendengarannya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang malas. Mencari toko buah ditengah malam ternyata begitu sulit. Tapi akhirnya ia dapat juga. Namun, ada masalah lagi saat ia keluar tadi. Buahnya belum juga dijus. Jadi, kini Sasuke membawa buah durian utuh.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sasuke berada. Saat ia sudah berada didepan Sasuke, alisnya mengerut. "Sasuke-kun, aku meminta jus durian. Bukan duriannya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura. Ia langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sakura jus durian. Setelah sampai didapur ia langsung berkata "duduklah di meja makan. Aku akan membuatkan mu jus durian. Karena tadi penjualnya tak ingin membuatkan ku jus."

Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke untuk duduk di meja makan dan menunggu jus pesanannya dibuat. Setengah jam menunggu, Sasuke langsung datang menuju meja makan dengan sebuah gelas ia bawa ditangan kanannya sambil menguap kecil.

"Minumlah." Perintah Sasuke meletakkan jusnya didepan Sakura sambil mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang tak kunjung meminum jusnya, Sasuke langsung bertanya. "Ada apa? Aku sudah membuatkannya untuk mu."

"Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya aku baru ingat kalau mengonsumsi olahan apapun berbahan dasar dari durian, itu dapat menggugurkan kehamilan." Sakura pun menggeser gelas tersebut dihadapan Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku buang saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia menyingkirkan jus tersebut dari hadapannya. Bau durian yang begitu menyengat, membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Tak usah Sasuke-kun."

"Jadi?" Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"Sasuke-kun yang minum. Oke?" Sasuke reflex terkejut mendengar permintaan Sakura. Kalau jus tomat pasti ia akan menyetujuinya. Tapi ini, jus durian. Mencium baunya saja membuatnya pusing. Apalagi kalau meminumnya. Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya kecil sambil memasang wajah yang memohon.

"Minum." Tegas Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Minum Sasuke-kun."

"Tidak Sakura. Kau tahu kalau aku tak begitu suka dengan durian."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, membuat Sakura memasang wajah memohonnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan _puppy eyes _nya. "Sasuke-kun~ Kau tak mau kan kalau anak kita nanti air liurnya keluar terus~"

Kalau ia tak pernah diberitahukan oleh ibunya mengenai mitos apabila permintaan seorang istri yang ngidam tak dituruti permintaannya anaknya akan terus mengeluarkan air liur. Pasti ia tak akan menuruti permintaan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dan gelas yang berisikan jus durian bergantian. Dengan helaan nafa berat ia mengambil gelas tersebut.

Sebelum ia meminum jus tersebut, ia menatap lagi sang istri. Yang nampaknya Sakura masih memasang wajah memohon _plus puppy eyes _nya tersebut. Dengan berat hati, ia meneguk jus durian tersebut. Baru sekali teguk, ia terpaksa berlari menuju westafell kamar mandi untuk memuntahkannya. Sungguh. Itu adalah minuman terburuk yang pernah Sasuke rasakan. Sakura? Jangan ditanyakan. Ia hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang sebegitu pucatnya saat meminum jus durian tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri tersebut kini berada di rumah orangtua sang suami. Karena, mereka sudah janji untuk makan malam bersama di kediaman Uchiha tersebut. Perut membuncit dan juga badan yang semakin gemuk. Itulah kondisi Sakura saat ini. Karena, kandugannya sudah berada di bulan yang kesembilan. Menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan melahirkan buah hati pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Hanya bunyi sepasang garpu dan sendok yang menemani suasana mereka. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan sekeluarga (Uchiha Hana dan Uchiha Michiko), dan juga Sasuke beserta istri tercinta. Sakura meletakkan alat makannya. Padahal ia makanannya belum habis. Keringat dingin menyusuri pelipisnya. Ia meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan meremasnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke yang merasa terusik dengan tingkah Sakura, langsung menghentikan makannya. "Akh. Sakit Sakura. Ada ap.. Kaasan, air ketuban Sakura pecah." Ucap Sasuke dengan panik.

Spontan para penghuni meja makan langsung menghentikan acara makan mereka. "Cepat bawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit." Kata Mikoto. Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura menuju mobil dibantu oleh Itachi.

.

.

.

"Paman, kenapa mondal-mandil?" Tanya Michiko dengan nada cadelnya.

"Berisik!" Seru Sasuke. Michiko dengan perasaannya yang sangat sensitive, matanya langsung berkaca-kaca. Melihat keadaan anaknya, Hana langsung menenangkan anaknya tersebut agar tak mengeluarkan tangisan.

"_Otouto, _kau duduklah dulu." Itachi memegang pundak adiknya tersebut agar menuruti kemauannya. Saat ia ingin merapatkan pantatnya dikursi ruang tunggu, suara jeritan Sakura langsung membatalkan niatnya.

"AKHHHH.." Jeritan Sakura disertai suara tangisan seorang bayi, membuat Sasuke langsung menuju ke depan pintu ruang melahirkan. Dan sesaat, seorang dokter yang bernama Tsunade tersebut tersenyum puas. "Anda bisa masuk."

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menuju ke ranjang dimana Sakura masih terbaring lemas. Ia manautkan tangannya dengan tangan kanan Sakura sambil mengecup singkat bibir Sakura yang nampak pucat tersebut.

Melihat suster datang sambil membawa bayi dalam gendongannya tersebut, membuat Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke. Kala bayinya tersebut sudah berada disampingnya, ia mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. "Kau mau menggendongnya, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada paraunya.

Sasuke langsung membawa anak pertamanya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut kedalam kendongannya. Wajah bahagia kini ia tunjukkan.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tak begitu ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 23 Juli yang menandakan bahwa ia berulangtahun. Karena, sedari tadi pikirannya hanya tertuju dengan keselamatan Sakura dan anak pertamanya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak memberikan mu hadiah." Senyuman Sakura masih terpancar diwajahnya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak Sakura. Dengan kelahiran Isamu (Nama anaknya tersebut) itu merupakan hadiah yang terindah untuk ku."

Isamu kini berpindah dari gendongan Sasuke menuju ke Sakura berada. Sasuke mengecup lagi bibir istrinya tersebut dengan singkat sambil berucap "_arigatou _Sakura. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ku miliki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Yeyyy.. Selamat ulangtahun pacar ku tersayang, Sasuke-kun… (Digampar) semoga ajah sifat mu tak plin-plan lagi. (Di amaterasu Sasuke)

Oh ya, fic ini juga untuk meramaikan Event Savers: BTCIII.

Sekian dari fic Aimi. maaf kalau fic Aimi jauh dari kata sempurna. namanya juga author baru. Heheheh.

Kalau boleh, minta riviewnya yahhh? ^_^


End file.
